


The Color of the Rain

by felentae



Series: Dream of Frost Round 1 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Coffee Shops, Fluff, I think?, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felentae/pseuds/felentae
Summary: Minseok can’t believe his eyes when colors begin to appear in front of his eyes, painting his whole world in a million hues for the first time. The only problem is that Jongdae doesn't know of that world, and he isn't keen on finding out, either.





	The Color of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anon_nim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/gifts).



> To my recipient:  
> Thank you so much for your prompt! I loved this concept and I really wanted to explore a bit more of this AU but ugh, deadlines... Sorry for that rushed ending. I hope you can enjoy the fic anyway!
> 
> To my beta [fluffncocoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffncocoa):  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH. You helped me editing this fic so much I almost have to add you as a co-author lol  
> I know you were busy with uni stuff but you still pushed through to get this done :') I really appreciate it.

It's been almost two weeks, but Minseok isn't yet used to the route to his new job.

The neighborhood is what anyone would expect from the commercial street in any town — busy, crowded, tall buildings stealing the little light that would reach the roads if it were a sunny day, and huge billboards everywhere advertising everything that the area has to offer.

Despite the bustle of the main road, the café where Minseok works is located in a much narrower street that wouldn’t be found unless you were purposely looking for it. He takes a sinuous route between high buildings and reaches a kind of hidden plaza that looks more like a _Matrix_ error than something located in the middle of a highly populated city, with its wooden benches and its garden beds with light-toned budding flowers.

The café is just around the corner, a small shop with a wide counter and a few round tables scattered around the place. The thing that makes it special, though, is that it's connected to a music and books store. Or more than connected, they are practically the same establishment, with headphones available at some tables to listen to the newest tracks, and a small bookshelf with books and board games for the clients to use at will.

Working at a café is a bit stressful, with Minseok constantly taking orders with detailed instructions and operating those huge coffee machines, but it's an easy job nonetheless, and the pay is not that bad. More than enough to scrape by, and he doesn't need much more at this point in his life.

 

\---

 

It's Minseok’s afternoon shift and the place is already filled to the brim when he arrives. Most of their customers are college students making use of the big tables to work on their group projects or looking for a place to drink cheap coffee while listening to some music. There are also a few regulars, mostly a group of older women that get together to bet on card games on weekdays. Minseok waves at them politely on his way in — they already recognize him, flashing him big, wrinkled smiles.

There's one regular that stands out from the rest, though. All of his coworkers know him as  the skinny guy in sunglasses who always sits near the door, all alone at the tiniest table in the establishment. He doesn't even go to the counter to order like everyone else, he just sits at his table, waiting until someone asks him "the usual?" and that's usually it. Minseok never asked, he’s always just assumed that the guy has been coming to the café for a long time to warrant such treatment.

Today is no different. The guy somehow sneaked into the shop unseen and is already at his table by the time Minseok gets to the counter with his black work apron on.

"Here, take this to the table in the corner," says Baekhyun, handing him a paper cup of freshly brewed coffee.

Minseok takes it without hesitation and places the drink on the tiny table, giving the customer a tight smile. He thinks that the whole thing is weird, treating one customer so differently than others. Then again, the guy is just... _weird._ He never takes his sunglasses off, not even on rainy days. He doesn't answer Minseok's smile, nor thanks him for bringing him his coffee, either. Not that Minseok was expecting it, but it would have been the polite thing to do.

The old ladies smile at him again as he goes past their table. They're probably Minseok's favorite customers, he thinks as he goes back behind the counter.

 

\---

 

"Enjoy your game," Minseok says as he places the four freshly made lattes on the counter and watches as the old ladies beam at him in response. Early shifts are rare for Minseok. They are usually already there when he arrives, but today he even gets to make their coffee.

"Thank you, son," one of them answers, and takes the tray to their usual table. Another one sits and takes a deck of cards out of her purse. _Aging goals_ , Minseok thinks.

Kyungsoo is already motioning at him from the opposite end of the counter. His shift is over, if the smile on his face means anything.

"Sorry, I have a class in half an hour, I can't stay until Baekhyun arrives to take over," he says, taking his apron over his head.

"It's okay," Minseok says, albeit a little worried. He's never been alone behind the counter, not even for five minutes. What if he messes up? What if he doesn't remember how to use the ice cream machine?

"You won't freak out, right? You can message me if something happens.” Kyungsoo says as if he could read Minseok's mind. “But I'm pretty sure that Baekhyun will be here any minute," he reassures him, already at the other side of the counter.

"Yeah...I guess," Minseok grimaces. "Don't worry too much and go, you'll be late." Okay, maybe Minseok is really nervous about having the whole business under his care, but he also knows that Kyungsoo is working really hard to get his college degree, and making him stay longer because he's scared of the ice cream machine wouldn't be fair to him.

Kyungsoo nods and leaves running.

It takes all of Minseok's willpower to control the mild panic attack that creeps on him as he realizes that he is, in fact, alone — and, if that wasn't enough to make him want to jump out of his skin, the weird customer appears through the door, in his sunglasses and his dark clothes, heading to the tiny table with short and careful steps. Minseok watches him as he sits down and just _waits_.

Minseok isn't even sure if he remembers correctly what the man’s order is. Black iced coffee, no sugar. Or was it one sugar? Usually it’s either Baekhyun or Kyungsoo who prepares it and all Minseok has to do is take it to the table. Texting Kyungsoo for directions sounds like the rational thing to do, but Minseok doesn't want to look unreliable. Even though he realizes that it's a bit dumb to think like this and unnecessarily mess up a customer's order.

No sugar it is. The guy can always ask for it later, and Minseok can always use his short time at the job as an excuse.

The guy didn't even try to check if Minseok knew what he had to do, Minseok discovers as he steps out of the counter and heads to the tiny table. He's just there, sitting motionless in his corner. He's not even checking his phone, just sitting with his back perfectly straight. Definitely weird.

"Here you go," Minseok mutters to himself more than anything as he places the cup on the table, and for the first time in the entire month he's been working here, he gets a smile as an answer.

"Thank you," the guy says, and it startles Minseok. His voice is unexpectedly smooth for how cheery it actually sounds, and his lips curl at the corners in a cat-like expression that looks just out of a cartoon. He still doesn't bother to look at Minseok, though. Not even from behind his sunglasses. Weird guy.

 

\---

 

Minseok’s life has been pretty monotonous ever since he started working at the café, almost two months ago. He's used to the bustle of the afternoon shifts he almost always takes, since mornings are for PhD research and writing his thesis, but he still gets some late evening’s work when he switches shifts as a favor to his co-workers. Some days it’s because late shifts are a lot less busy and Minseok just feels like relaxing, even if it means going to bed a bit later than he should — that’s the case today.

  
  


It's well past the busiest hour when he arrives and it's been raining so hard outside that the streets are completely empty — much like the shop. With so few clients, their boss trusted Minseok for the first time with the task of closing the place. As for Baekhyun, Minseok’s co-worker, he never looked happier, knowing that he could end his shift and leave the place a bit earlier for once.

The evening goes by in a blink, and Minseok doesn't even realize that the streets have turned dark until he sees the time printed in the ticket of the last order he gives out.

9 PM. He's supposed to be closing up and leaving, but he still has to clean up, and there is still one client inside the café that doesn't look aware of the time, either.

The weird guy in the sunglasses...of course. Why isn’t Minseok surprised? He’s in his usual tiny table in the corner, listening to some music using the store's headphones.

Minseok is not excited to tell him that they're closing — in all truth, he just hates confrontations — so he opts for the second obvious thing to do; overtly wiping the other tables and placing the chairs upside down on them, mopping the floor around him, hoping that the guy gets the message and leaves on his own like any normal person would do after realizing they're being a nuisance to an underpaid employee in the service sector.

It seems, however, that no matter how much Minseok drags the chairs, how close the mop gets to the guy’s table (without getting too close to his feet, of course) or how much time he wastes cashing up behind the counter, the guy doesn't even flinch and keeps listening to music as if it had nothing to do with him. So Minseok has to gather all his courage and finally do what he's been avoiding for fifteen minutes, already: confront his weirdest client and ask him to leave.

Approaching the table and clearing his throat proves useless. The guy doesn't even move. Minseok takes a sharp breath and taps his shoulder lightly, hoping it isn't too much of an overstep.

This time, the guy flinches in surprise and takes the headphones off. “Oh, sorry. Is it closing time already?”

“Yeah...we were actually supposed to close down fifteen minutes ago,” Minseok says softly, repressing any traces of annoyance from his voice. After all, the guy is a good customer.

“You're not Baekhyun,” the guy states, as if he just realized that he's alone in the shop with an unfamiliar employee.

“No, I'm not. I'm Minseok, I started working here a while ago,” Minseok explains.

“Oh, really? Sorry, I didn't even notice,” the guy smiles and despite how wrong it sounds, there's no trace of rudeness in his voice.

“You didn't? I brought your order to your table a few times,” Minseok deadpans, and he really tries to not sound condescending, but how absent-minded can you be to not realize that someone you don't know is delivering you your coffee? “You even thanked me.”

“But you didn't answer, right?” The guy states. “We didn't talk, because otherwise I would have noticed your voice, it's uncharacteristically high pitched for a man,” he lightly teases.

“What do you mean?” Minseok frowns, wondering if he should feel offended or flattered.

“Oh, I didn't mean it to sound rude,” the guy blurts out. “I'm sorry, let's start again. I'm Jongdae,” he says and offers his hand in Minseok's general direction. He's still sitting, though, so it's a bit too low, to the point where Minseok has to bend down to reach and shake it.

And then it happens.

It's something very subtle at first, but Minseok is so used to the plain grey tones that filled his life until that point that even the slightest deviation feels like a explosion of color.

Minseok stills, his eyes bulging almost out of their sockets as he stares at the dull light tone slowly creeping from their linked hands and up their forearms, a tone that definitely isn't grey anymore.

It isn't until Jongdae tries to pull away that he realizes he's holding onto his hand a bit too strongly.

"Sorry," Minseok lets go, still staring at how his fingers slowly shift right in front of his eyes into multicolored hues.

Jongdae clears his throat and stands up, supporting himself with one hand on the edge of the table and another on the back of the chair. "I'll get going, then."

"No, wait a second! Don't you see it? We're soulmates!" Minseok beams, waving his hand in front of his face to make his point.

"Yeah, right," Jongdae scoffs and feels around until he gets a grasp on the strap of his backpack. "Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

"B—blind?" Minseok mutters, then it dawns on him and everything suddenly clicks into place. The guy’s sunglasses, the weird way he moved around the place, repeatedly touching his table and chair before sitting down, the way he didn't notice Minseok cleaning around him, the reason why he was the only customer to have his order delivered to his table instead of taking it himself.

The other employees knew, yet they never cared to mention it, not even as a casual comment. Or...maybe it was so _absurdly_ obvious that they never thought it would be even worth mentioning. That second option sounds like the right answer, much to Minseok’s horror.

"I—I didn't..."

"Do you think you're the first one to try something like this?" Jongdae sneers.

"B—but— I'm not trying—"

"Save it," Jongdae spits out. "You're not getting into my pants, and I'm not going to stop coming here, so let's just pretend that this never happened," he says and storms out as fast as he can, carelessly feeling around for the door as if he knew exactly where it was. Minseok watches as Jongdae takes a folded white cane from his backpack, unfolding it and making his way out of the café and into the streets, paying no mind to the downpour before Minseok can even think of any appropriate way to react to his words.

Minseok manages to move after a minute, closing the place and opening his umbrella to guard himself from the heavy rain that didn’t show any sign of stopping. He would have offered it to Jongdae without a second thought if he had reacted just a bit faster. It can't be helped, anyway, and Minseok doesn’t get the chance to dwell on it as he looks down and sees his clothes already taking a different color. However faint, it was still different in ways he’s never imagined. His main problem with this whole situation is how messed up it is, the fact that Jongdae will never be able to see it. How can Minseok convince him that he’s not lying to him? That they really _are_ soulmates?

 

\---

 

Minseok's never been so distracted at work, or in general, to be honest. He feels like a little kid at Disneyland, amazed at everything around him. Even something as dull as coffee powder has taken a completely new color — brown, according to _Google_ — so rich and vibrant that he feels like eating it raw.

Baekhyun spends the whole shift looking at him weird, like he’s trying to figure out if Minseok is on drugs or something. He doesn't seem to care that much, though, because he ends up storming out the door early with the excuse of having a date and leaving Minseok to close the café alone again.

With the novelty of his newly colored world, Minseok almost forgot the reason why it changed in the first place; but of course, the weird guy — no, _Jongdae_ , his _soulmate_ — arrives near closing time just as Baekhyun leaves the café. Minseok didn't even register the moment he entered the place, but there he is nonetheless, waiting at his table in his sunglasses and what Minseok now knows as pitch black clothes..

“Here's your coffee,” Minseok announces as he sets it on the tiny table. “Black iced, no sugar, carton cup.”

“So _you’re_ the one who put me on a diet,” Jongdae chuckles, feeling around the surface of the table until he finds the cup, putting his hands around it.

Minseok frowns. “Oh?”

“I like to put sugar in my coffee.” He takes a sip and smiles, licking his lips. “It's okay, though. I like it bitter, too.”

“Sorry. I should have checked.” Minseok stands awkwardly beside the table, taking in the guy in front of him. He's handsome, Minseok notices now that he's paying attention. He kind of won the soulmate lottery in that area. If only they had met under different circumstances.

“Um,” Minseok starts. “I think we got off on the wrong foot, should we start over? Hi, I'm Minseok, I've been working here a little over  month now. Nice to meet you.”

Jongdae sighs and seems to ponder Minseok’s words for a few seconds before he answers, offering his hand. “I'm Jongdae. Nice to meet you, too.”

Minseok can't help but smile as he returns the handshake. He's on good terms with his soulmate now, things can only get better from this point on.

“We can be friends, but please, don't bring up the soulmate thing again.”

“I—I wasn't going to,” Minseok lies, sulking. Okay, maybe he shouldn't be so optimistic — but he can settle for friends, he thinks. It would be nice to get to know each other slowly, let things flow... maybe then Jongdae will change his mind somewhere along the way. “I'm twenty-seven, by the way. How old are you?”

“Twenty-five.” Jongdae takes another sip of his coffee, and smiles. “I could have sworn you were, like, twenty.”

“I get that a lot,” Minseok says, but then realizes that it usually happens because he has a baby face, and the other can't see that. Did Jongdae mean he sounded immature? Should he feel offended?

“Your voice,” Jongdae adds as if he could hear Minseok's thoughts. “You sound like right out of your teens.”

“Oh,” Minseok chuckles, embarrassed. He needs to change the topic. “Do you have a job?” Okay, that just sounded rude. “I—I mean. Do you work or study or—”

“Yes, of course,” Jongdae interrupts him. “I have a job.”

“Ah, cool. What do you do?”

“I'm a driving instructor.”

Minseok gapes, eyes bulging out of their sockets. _What?_

Jongdae breaks the sudden silence between them and fucking _cackles_. “I'm messing with you. I'm a high school counselor.”

“Oh, I see, you got me there,” Minseok laughs nervously. He never learned how to make small talk, and he's regretting it right now. “Anyway, it's almost closing time. I should get back to work. Enjoy your coffee.”

Jongdae answers with a tight smile and Minseok takes that as his cue to leave and start wiping tables. He doesn’t want to push Jongdae’s limits now that they’re in good terms.

Not long after, Jongdae stands up and picks up his stuff. Minseok stands on the opposite side of the cafe, mop in hand, watching as his soulmate heads out the door. Something churns in Minseok’s stomach and, before he can catch himself, words tumble down from his mouth.

“I don't have any reason to lie to you, you know.”

Jongdae stills in front of the door, as if waiting for him to continue. Minseok didn't think this far. He stutters, desperately looking for words.

“But I—I guess you don't have any reason to believe me, either. I'll respect that.”

Jongdae seems to hesitate for a second, passing his white cane from one hand to the other.

“It isn't that I don't believe you,” he sighs. “I just don't see the need to.”

Minseok sulks, regretting bringing up the topic _again_. He doesn’t need to see the expression on Jongdae’s face to know that it hadn’t been a good idea.

“That soulmate stuff... That doesn't affect me in the slightest, I’ll never start seeing colors or whatever people say that happens.” Jongdae chuckles. “It sounds even more ridiculous when I say it out loud.”

“It might sound ridiculous to you, but for the rest of us it's something very real,” Minseok says defensively before he can catch himself. That...was probably pretty offensive. “Sorry, I meant—”

“The rest of you can enjoy that cute collective hysteria that soulmates are.” Jongdae scoffs, obviously annoyed. “Meanwhile, I'll date whoever I want and do whatever I want with my life. I don't need a binding life-long contract in which I will never be offered a choice to be happy, be it alone or with someone else.”

Minseok wants to apologize, but Jongdae doesn’t wait for an answer and storms out the door, white cane clinking against the threshold and the street’s pavement.

 

\---

 

“Kyungsoo,” Minseok fixes his eyes on the coffee machine as he wipes it and clears his throat, trying to sound nonchalant. “Have you found your soulmate yet?”

Kyungsoo blushes just the slightest, his face reflected on the metal surface of the coffee machine as he busies himself by putting the lids on paper cups for takeaway.

“Why are you asking me this, all of a sudden?”

Minseok sighs and stops wiping, hand unmoving on the cloth. “Imagine you find your soulmate, but they don't believe in the concept of soulmates. What would you do?”

Kyungsoo stops what he’s doing and frowns, giving him a weird look. “That's pretty crazy. I mean, I've heard of people like that out there, but I don't know, they just sound like nuts to me. It's like trying to jump into space because you don't believe in the concept of gravity. You can't fight nature laws.”

“Yeah, but imagine it's a person who can float, so they don't really understand how gravity works. It wouldn't sound crazy in their mind, right?”

Kyungsoo raises a brow. “What?”

Minseok blushes and starts wiping nervously, avoiding eye contact. “It's— sorry, it's a bad analogy.”

“Floating people?” Kyungsoo snorts. “Have you been reading sci-fi or something?”

“Just— forget it. It was a dumb question.”

Kyungsoo shrugs and resumes his task, setting the closed cups on a carton holder and placing it on the counter for the customer. He doesn't press the issue, thankfully.

Minseok sighs. No one can help him unless he actually explains the situation and tells them who his soulmate really is; but he doesn't want to expose that bit of information just yet. Partly because of himself, because he still wants that bit of privacy...but also because Jongdae probably wouldn't appreciate him spreading rumors, especially at his favorite coffee place.

 

\---

 

With the semester coming to an end, Minseok starts finding himself stuck with the late evening shift almost every day. He hardly ever sees Kyungsoo and Baekhyun anymore. They’re the only coworkers that he considers something akin to friends, but they’re all just too busy studying for finals — it’s their main priority, after all. Even if it means not getting paid for two or three weeks.

Minseok can't say he hates the new shift arrangement, though, even if it messes up his sleeping pattern. More often than not, his late shifts allow him to see Jongdae and even talk to him as other customers come and go, occasionally, or sometimes around closing time.

It's awkward at first, with Minseok trying to make small talk and Jongdae answering in monosyllables, wary about his intentions. However, Minseok is determined not to scare the other away and does his best to appear friendly. He doesn’t bring up the word 'soulmate' even once, and it seems to work, because Jongdae opens up more and more as the time passes — feeling more at ease once he realizes that Minseok is no longer pushing the topic.

Their conversations become longer over time, sometimes going well over the closing time without them realizing. They discover that they have quite a few things in common; they both like indie music and horror movies. Minseok doesn't feel confident enough to ask Jongdae _how_ _exactly_ he watches movies, but he figures that, if everything goes well between them, he'll find out eventually.

Minseok doesn't talk to anyone about finding his soulmate. They probably wouldn't know what to do or say and he doesn't want anyone to pity him. He finds himself learning the colors between coffee orders through an app on his phone, hiding in a corner behind the counter and trying to control his facial expressions as he discovers just _how many_ of them exist that he hasn't yet seen in real life.

 

\---

 

“Here's your coffee,” Minseok says and sets the cup on the table as usual.

“Thanks, Minseok.” Jongdae smiles, the curled corners of his mouth pushing his cheeks up, almost hiding them behind his sunglasses.

It's almost closing time and the place is almost empty with just the two of them in it. Minseok hesitates for a second and scans the place before finally deciding on sitting on the chair in front of Jongdae.

“Um. Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, shoot.” Jongdae brings the coffee cup to his lips, taking a small sip and setting the cup back on the table, as if showing Minseok that he's paying attention.

“When...” Minseok takes advantage on Jongdae's inability to see him and clutches his fists on the table, trying to control his nerves. “I mean, have you...”

“Have I been blind since birth?” Jongdae cuts in with a soft smile. “Is that what you're trying to ask?”

“I—yeah.” Minseok takes a deep breath, trying to read Jongdae's expression. He's probably tired of dealing with this kind of question, and suddenly Minseok feels bad about asking. This was a mistake. “Sorry, you don't have to answer. I mean, I'm not trying to be insensitive or nosy or anything—”

“It's okay to be curious, Minseok.” Jongdae laughs. “We're friends, you can ask me stuff about my life.”

Minseok gapes and blinks, and then beams. “We're friends?”

“I was born like this, yeah,” Jongdae ignores his question with a lopsided smirk. “Some kind of womb infection. I was lucky it only affected my vision, usually people get some degree of deafness on top of it.”

Minseok swallows, not knowing what to say. Why did he even bring up such a serious topic? What do you say in these situations?

“But yeah, I've always been like this,” Jongdae continues, probably sensing the awkward silence, and forces a tight smile.

“Why do you wear the sunglasses all the time?” Minseok asks in an attempt to change the topic. Jongdae said that asking questions was okay, right? “Does the light hurt or something?”

“No, it doesn't hurt, I can't see more than faint lights here and there. The sun can hurt my eyes just like any other person's though, that's why I have to wear them.”

“But you're inside now... and it's well past sunset, too.” Minseok says slowly, trying not to sound condescending. Jongdae already knows those things.

Jongdae smirks, taking a large sip at his coffee. “Maybe I just wear them because they make me look good.”

“Really?” Minseok can see it, though. The sunglasses suit him really well, framing his face and making his cheekbones look more prominent. Paired with his usual black clothes, they give a mysterious aura, too. He looks like a special agent, or maybe not. Just...someone who looks really hot in black clothing and sunglasses.

“No,” Jongdae deadpans as if his joke were obvious. Or maybe it _was_ obvious, and Minseok just sucks at picking up the hints. “I mean, yes. I know I look great in them, but that's not why. The main reason is that without them I either look like an idiot or like I'm staring at something, or worse, _someone_. I've had enough assholes trying to punch me because I was _'looking at their girlfriends'_.”

Minseok gapes. “Oh my god, did they ever hit you?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae grimaces, but laughs it off. “Only once, though. I learned soon enough that jackasses believe me quicker if I tell them I'm gay rather than tell them I'm blind —they stop talking to me faster, too.” He snorts mockingly and downs more than half of his coffee.

Minseok steals a glance at his phone and realizes they’ve been talking for a long time. It’s already a few minutes past closing time. “Sorry, I'm asking too many questions today, aren’t I?”

Jongdae laughs again. “It's okay. Why are you always here so late, though? Do you like working in the evenings?”

“Not really...The others are studying for finals and since I don't have exams, I have to take the shifts that they don't want.” Minseok stands up, scratching the back of his head. “Why do you come so late for coffee everyday? Don't you have work in the morning?”

Jongdae groans. “Yeah, don't remind me...but I have to review some stuff before I go to bed. I don't sleep much, to be honest. I should change that at some point in my life.” He chuckles, and stands, too, taking his backpack and unfolding his white cane. “Speaking of which, I should get going. You're probably waiting for me to leave so you can close up, sorry about that. I always make you stay overtime, don't I?”

“It's okay, I stay because I like y—,” Minseok slips up and brings a hand to cover his mouth. “I mean...I like _talking_ to you.”

“I enjoy talking to you, too.” Jongdae smiles, heading to the door. And if he heard Minseok’s initial reasoning, he doesn’t show it. “See you tomorrow, I guess!”

 

\---

 

The semester finally ends two weeks later and Baekhyun appears one afternoon announcing that Minseok doesn't need to take on late evening shifts anymore — since he no longer has exams and is in need of cash.

Minseok tells him that it's okay, though, because he likes the late shifts now. He explains to Baekhyun that they help him relax at the end of the day. Minseok wonders if he’s being too obvious, making up lame excuses to keep working around the time Jongdae shows up every day, but Baekhyun just gives him a weird look and ultimately doesn’t pry.

They end up working together every evening, and Minseok is grateful for the company — he almost forgot how much nicer it is to have someone around during the slow hours before closing time, even though Baekhyun chooses to only cash up and refuses to wipe the tables or mop the floors with the excuse of being ‘the senior’.

“Minseok?”

He stops wiping the table and lifts his head. Jongdae is sitting in his usual spot, one table away. Apparently, Minseok was so absorbed in his task that he didn’t notice him come in.

“How did you know it was me?”

Jongdae chuckles. “I just knew.”

Minseok laughs, and Jongdae visibly relaxes. Maybe he didn't know, and he just guessed.

“Do you want to know how I usually recognize you?” Jongdae asks with a smirk on his lips.

Minseok looks around. The café is empty as it usually is around this time. Baekhyun is on his phone behind the counter, probably texting whoever he's dating. Whatever, he can waste a few minutes of his working hours, too.

“Yes, I'm very curious, actually.”

“Well, first of all, your voice — it's the easiest way to tell people apart.”

Minseok frowns. “But I didn't speak just now.”

“Also, the way you walk,” Jongdae continues. “I'd recognize the sound of your sneakers squeaking against the floor among a million feet.”

Minseok laughs and sits on the opposite chair. There's nothing else to do until closing time, he might as well just enjoy his time. “You should monetize that talent.”

“Okay, I might be exaggerating a little bit.” Jongdae takes a sip of his iced coffee and hums thoughtfully. “But you do have a very characteristic way of walking.”

“How can you even hear that?” Because okay, his sneakers make that annoying squeaking sound against the tiles, but the coffee machine is a lot louder. “Are you like _Daredevil_ , with super-hearing abilities or what?”

“Nah, that's bullshit. Blind people don't hear any better than sighted people do. I'm just used to focusing more on that because it helps me know what’s happening around me.”

Minseok hums in understanding. That makes a lot of sense, actually. “So you knew it was me because you heard my footsteps?”

“Yeah, mostly.”

“Mostly? What else is there?”

Jongdae bites his lower lip hesitantly before answering with a smile. “Your shampoo. It smells really nice.”

Minseok can't stop the smile that creeps onto his face, and _maybe_ his cheeks didn't feel as hot only a few seconds ago. “You think I smell nice?”

“I said your shampoo!” Jongdae blurts out, and immediately blushes. “It smells like berries, it’s a very strong scent. Also, that strong coffee smell that follows you from behind the counter. Although we _are_ in a café, so that probably isn't a distinguishing factor.”

“Right.” Minseok frowns, realizing for the first time that they've always interacted in the café. He doesn't even have Jongdae's number. Maybe he should ask for it, or maybe he should be a bit bolder, for a change. “If we're friends, how come we've never seen each other outside this place?”

Jongdae opens his mouth but then closes it, a smirk forming at the corner instead.

Minseok recognizes that gesture, Jongdae was probably about to make a joke but decided against it for some reason.

“Touché.” Jongdae licks his lips, his fingers fidget around the coffee cup in his hands. This is probably the first time that Minseok has seen him look so... _nervous_?

“Minseok!” Baekhyun calls from behind the counter. “Take out order for the studio down the street, move your ass!”

“Do you want to come over after your shift and watch a movie or something?” Jongdae finally says, and Minseok turns his head away from Baekhyun so fast that his neck almost breaks with the whiplash.

 _Or something_. What?

“Sure, I'd love to!” Minseok says eagerly. He stands up and heads to the counter, still confused about the sudden offer. “I'll be out in ten minutes, wait for me!”

 

\---

 

Jongdae's apartment is really close to the café, Minseok discovers later as they stop in front of a tall building down the street. The other fishes for his keys in front of him and steps into a long, narrow hallway that ends with equally narrow stairs.

Minseok squints in the darkness and tries to follow Jongdae inside without tripping on the carpet. Jongdae doesn't bother turning the lights on, understandably so, but Minseok isn’t used to not seeing anything and trips against a slope, ending up braced against Jongdae's back.

“You can't see at all, can you?” Jongdae laughs, but still doesn't look for the switch to turn the light on. “Come closer, we're almost there. There’s a light inside the elevator.”

The metal door suddenly opens, shedding light on the hallway and almost blinding Minseok, and they step inside. It's a bit cramped, and Minseok has to press himself against the wall in order not to step in Jongdae's personal space as the elevator goes up.

The door opens again, leading to another narrow corridor, but this time Jongdae feels around a wall and finds the switch, turning the light on to accommodate Minseok. He moves forward and unlocks the apartment, stepping inside and dropping his keys and his folded white cane on the table next to the door.

Minseok looks around after closing the door behind himself. Jongdae's apartment looks really tidy. Everything is in its place, and the whole space looks extremely clean, too. Minseok is kind of impressed, being the neat freak he is.

Jongdae disappears swiftly through a door and Minseok decides to follow him.

“Should we make popcorn?” Jongdae asks, but he already opened the cabinet and popped a popcorn packet in the microwave.

“Um, sure,” Minseok answers pointlessly. “I'd love that.”

He spots a table pushed against the wall and surrounded by three chairs and takes a seat. He notices the black tape on the floor where the chair was sitting before he moved it and he can't help but wonder who these marks are for. Doesn't Jongdae live alone? He never mentioned a roommate or a partner.

“Does anyone else live here?” He asks, because he can’t hold back his curiosity.

“No, just me.” Jongdae leans against the counter as the popcorn makes popping noises inside the microwave, waiting for it to finish. “Why, wondering why is everything so clean?”

“No!” Minseok blurts out, worried about sounding rude— but Jongdae only snickers.

“I have a maid come three times a week. Of course I can’t keep up with everything, imagine the mess if I tried to use bleach or something. I can do most stuff on my own, though.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I just noticed the marks on the floor and I was wondering…” Minseok trails off.

“...if I lived with someone,” Jongdae continues for him. “The marks are there so things always stay in the same place. I don’t use a cane at home, I just need a certain order so I don’t trip and fall. There’s no one else.”

Minseok smiles, reassured, but then wonders what that last sentence means exactly. No one else…in his apartment? In his life? He’s pretty sure Jongdae is single, but he never actually asked.

“Anyway, do you have any movie in mind?” Jongdae breaks his train of thought. “I was thinking Annabelle, have you seen it yet?”

“Not yet, sounds great.” Minseok stands up, leaving the chair’s legs carefully back on their tape marks on the floor, and the microwave dings, signalling that their popcorn is done.

  
  


A horror movie, huh. Minseok is kind of excited.

 

\---

 

Usually, when Minseok watches a horror movie with someone, they scream and take his hand, then hide in his chest until the scariest parts pass. That's partly why he loves horror movies so much, they're Minseok's best wingman.

With Jongdae, though, things are a lot different. For once, jump scares aren’t half as effective when the person can't actually _see_ them. On top of that, Jongdae seems to find the characters' cries for help _extremely funny_. The fact that Jongdae asks Minseok for descriptions of what's happening on the screen every time the characters go silent only adds to the bizarre atmosphere, and sooner than later, they're both laughing about the cheap props and the messy plot that, to be honest, doesn't make that much sense. Anyone looking would think the two of them are watching the best comedy of the year — thrashing on Jongdae's couch and slapping hands over each other's mouths when the characters _finally_ say something intelligible.

“Oh my god, this is the best horror movie I've watched in a long time.” Jongdae turns off the TV and puts the remote back on the small table beside the couch, a smile still on his face from laughing so much.

“The best?” Minseok giggles. “It was awful. My stomach hurts from laughing so hard. I wish you had seen your face when Annabelle appeared for the last time, you were laughing so hard I thought you were going to suffocate.”

“Shut up, you were laughing just as hard.” Jongdae scrunches his nose. “I wish I could've seen yours.”

Minseok stops giggling and stills, chewing on his lower lip, not knowing what to say at that. t doesn't matter, though — because Jongdae picks up on the situation as always and speaks again.

“What do you look like?”

Minseok blinks. “Excuse me?”

“How would other people describe the way you look?” Jongdae rephrases his question. “I want to know how other people perceive you.”

“I...” Minseok frowns, trying to recall what other people said before about him. “I look young. Much younger than I actually am. I guess I look innocent, or something along those lines.”

“Innocent,” Jongdae repeats, giving him an unreadable smile.

“Like...a high schooler, or something.” Minseok looks away, suddenly feeling strangely exposed. “People tend to trust me by default, I guess it’s because  I look like a nice person.”

Upon saying that, Minseok realizes that maybe that's why his relationship with Jongdae has always felt so alien. Jongdae didn't trust him at all, and Minseok had to work carefully around that to earn his trust and become his friend.

Jongdae hums and nods, clearly interested. “What else?”

“I don't know...” Minseok touches his face, looking for details to describe. “I have big eyes, a kind of pointy nose, thin lips...What do you want to know exactly?”

Jongdae hesitates for a second, but then his hand is reaching out decisively. “Can I...?”

“Sure.” Minseok is surprised by the gesture, but takes the opportunity as it comes, grabbing Jongdae's hand and placing it on his left cheek.

Jongdae braces an arm against the backrest of the couch and leans forward for better leverage. He starts feeling Minseok's face with light touches at first, making out the general shape, and grazing his fingers over the skin later, tracing the line of his jaw, the protuberance of his cheekbones, carefully moving his fingertips over his eyebrows and eyelids and the bridge of the nose. Jongdae’s fingers are cold but, somehow, make Minseok's skin burn under the touch as they slide warily down to his mouth, hovering, but still brushing the lips with two fingertips.

The whole thing feels so intimate, and Jongdae’s face is so close, that Minseok chuckles involuntarily. “This feels...strange.”

Jongdae immediately pulls his hand away, a worried expression on his face. “Sorry.”

“It's just— it's the first time someone touches my face so much. Not that I hated it,” Minseok corrects quickly.

Jongdae smiles, relieved. “Well, they're missing out. Your skin is so soft.”

Minseok can feel his face go hot and unconsciously lowers his head to hide the obvious blush on his cheeks, but then realizes that it's a dumb thing to do since Jongdae can't see it. Although the smirk on Jongdae's lips makes Minseok think that he somehow knows how much his words affected him, anyway.

“Others can see you any time they want,” Jongdae continues. “I just wanted to have that privilege for a moment, too.”

“It's fine, you can touch my face to refresh your memory any time you want.” Minseok chuckles, suddenly feeling brave enough to flirt. “I want to ask for something in return, though.”

Jongdae arches an eyebrow. “Oh? What’s that?”

“I've never seen you without your sunglasses.”

Jongdae sighs, which isn't a good sign, but then he reaches up and starts to take them off. Minseok involuntarily leans forward to try and get a better view. He can’t believe Jongdae is really doing it.

Jongdae makes a show of folding the arms of the glasses carefully and setting them on his lap before he finally opens his eyes. They're strangely beautiful, like nothing Minseok has ever seen before. The irises are a pale light grey with a blue undertone, and the pupils look cloudy, as if they had a permanent mist over them.

His face looks so much softer without the sunglasses on, Minseok decides. Friendlier, maybe a bit insecure, too. He's not looking at Minseok, just in his general direction. Although Minseok is already used to that. This time, though, he dares to scoot closer to Jongdae, just enough to get in his direct line of vision — even if Jongdae doesn’t know what it’s like to have someone look into his eyes.

But Jongdae feels that something is happening in front of him, even if he can't make out _what_ it is exactly, and smiles nervously. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Minseok lies, biting his lower lip to prevent the smile creeping into his face.

Jongdae blinks and starts putting his sunglasses on again. “I can put them back on if my eyes freak you out—”

“No!” Minseok interrupts him, stopping Jongdae with a hand around his wrist, but immediately releases him, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. “No, your eyes are beautiful, Jongdae. Please, stay like that.”

Jongdae smiles, lowering his hands, and this time his eyes scrunch into two lines, almost disappearing. Minseok doesn't even register the moment his hand moves until he sees it over Jongdae's face, his fingers grazing the other's cheekbones.

Jongdae's expression softens as he leans into the touch, bringing a hand of his own to cover Minseok's and keep it in place. The gesture is so innocent, just a simple touch, with their fingers interlacing over Jongdae's skin, but at the same time, it feels like so much more. Jongdae licks his lips slowly, bringing his other hand up Minseok's front and to his face, thumb brushing lightly over the skin until it finds the corner of his lips.

Minseok isn't sure of what's going on anymore. He doesn't know if he's reading the situation correctly. Doesn’t know if Jongdae is giving him the chance to kiss him, or if it's just wishful thinking. All doubts fade, however, when Jongdae leans forward, determinedly but slowly enough for Minseok to pull away if he wants to, bringing his lips towards his own thumb, and finally pressing them against Minseok's mouth.

Minseok is so surprised that he doesn't move at first. Jongdae notices it and begins to pull away, but Minseok quickly gets back to his senses and presses their lips back together.

Their kiss lasts for just a few seconds, but it's enough for Minseok to feel out of his mind, heart pounding rapidly and threatening to jump out of his mouth.

They laugh awkwardly, and then they kiss some more, losing track of time on Jongdae's couch and learning to move around each other, how they feel under each other’s touch.

Just when Minseok was convinced that his relationship with Jongdae was going to be purely platonic, Jongdae surprises him like this. It seems to Minseok that things come to you when you stop looking for them.

 

\---

 

“Do you know what day it is today?” Minseok asks, opening an umbrella as they step outside Jongdae's building.

“It's been three months, already?” Jongdae smiles, snaking his arm around Minseok's for guidance, and also because he's that touchy, Minseok has learned over time. “Wow, time flies.”

“That's because you have too much fun with me,” Minseok teases. “Step closer, this umbrella is too small for two people.”

Jongdae hums in thought, and then whispers in Minseok's ear, “If I'm really your soulmate...What color is the rain?”

Minseok stops suddenly, almost making Jongdae trip and fall against the pavement. “Do you believe now that we're soulmates?”

Jongdae shrugs. “I don't know. I don’t care. I believe that I like you, I like spending time with you, I like touching you and you touching me.” He stops, takes a breath, and continues. “I know that I love you, that we're happy together. I don't need some kind of predestined fate thing to tell me all of that, because you being here, with me, is more than enough.”

Minseok grins, satisfied. He might not be able to change his life views, but that isn’t important. They have all their lives to be together, and maybe Jongdae is right, and they never needed fate to push them together, because they’re meant for each other anyway.

Minseok steps in front of Jongdae, hugging him with his free hand and placing a light kiss on his lips. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can also come yell at me on twitter [@felentae](https://twitter.com/felentae) or on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/felentae) if you're shy :')


End file.
